Incendiary
by carryon01
Summary: After an awful fight with her long-time boyfriend that ends in a messy break-up, Tris Prior seeks solace in an unlikely individual- a certain Dauntless leader with green eyes that she falls for faster than she would have ever expected. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so this is my new story, incendiary! it's definitely different than my others but i hope that y'all like it! :) please review letting me know what you think!**

"You need to leave, Tris." Tobias says, his voice remarkably calmer than it had been 30 seconds prior.

I roll my eyes. He's not actually telling me to leave… right? "You're being ridiculous. We can talk about this. We can get through this. You just need to listen to me."

"No, Tris." He says, averting his gaze. "We can't. Ever since you started leadership training, you-"

"Don't you fucking start on that, Four." I spit. He's harbored resentment ever since I began leadership training with Eric, claiming that I'm doing the wrong thing, that I'm going to get screwed over. Every time I mention my training, he takes the opportunity to go on a tangent about how fucked up he is, and never bothers to listen to what I'm saying.

He closes his eyes, the crease in his forehead prominent as he speaks. "He's corrupting you."

"No, he's not." I groan. "Just because you can't get past your personal prejudice against him, doesn't mean that you can tell me not to work with him. Tobias, I'm not an idiot."

"He threatened to kill you." He says, staring at me incredulously.

"That was 2 years ago! Why can't you get your head out of your fucking ass and accept that he's changed! Just because I've become more independent and more sure of myself as I've been training, doesn't mean that he's out for me and that he's the one having this impact on me! I'm growing as a person, as a leader, and you just don't want to accept it. Your judgement is clouded, Tobias. You have to learn to put your personal bias to the side! He went to a fucking trial at Candor, was put under truth serum, and then locked up for 4 months! I don't know what more you want! If he was truly a bad person, he wouldn't still have his position at Dauntless, and he wouldn't be training new leaders!"

"Tris, he conspired with Jeanine, went against everything we stood for, and now you're best friends with him." He pauses, his cold blue eyes meeting my own. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you're fucking him."

At his statement, something inside me snaps. How dare he use my weakness against me. How dare he imply that I would have an affair. I tuck my hair behind my ear and try regain my sense of dignity, and I set my shoulders back, grabbing my jacket from the bed, slipping my shoes on and walking towards the door.

"Tris, wait!" I hear Tobias' desperate yells behind me. "I'm sorry! Come back, we can talk about this!" He grabs my wrist, pulling me towards him. "I'm sorry, Tris. You know I didn't mean it, I-"

I glare at him and wrench my arm from his grasp, "Don't fucking touch me." I growl. "You told me to leave, so I'm leaving."

I turn around, a cold laugh echoing from my body as my eyes meet his shattered expression. "Funny how quickly the tables turn, isn't it?"

I slam the door as I leave, and I instantly feel like throwing up. We've never gotten in a fight that big before. I've never just… left like that. We always resolve everything.

I turn to look at the door as I walk, but he's not coming after me. In a way, I'm almost glad he's not. We've barely had conversations without fighting for the past few weeks now, and there's been no sex, no touching, not even flirting, for even longer. Our relationship has been over for a while.

Logically, I know this was all inevitable, but still, I can't help but feel like throwing up.

I continue walking through the compound, and I realize that I don't know where to go right now. We've been living together since I graduated initiation- I don't even know where to sleep tonight. I sigh, deciding that I'll figure it out after I get a well-needed drink.

As I walk through the compound towards the bar, I notice that there aren't many people out. Just a few milling around. Hopefully the bar will be the same way. I'm not in the mood to explain my reasoning for being out this time of night.

I enter the bar, greeted by the bartender, Andrew. "Hey Tris, whatcha havin'?"

I ignore eye contact and sit down at the nearest seat, avoiding the gazes of the few people here. "Manhattan." He nods and prepares the drink.

"So, where's Four?" He asks, trying to make conversation.

I stay silent, and he hands me my drink. I immediately down it and look up at him, "Not here." I state, passing my glass back over. He nods, mumbling a quiet 'sorry' and making the second drink.

He hands it to me a few seconds later, and this time instead of making small talk, he goes onto the next person.

As I sit and sip on my drink, I see someone sit down near me out of the corner of my eye. Right next to me, in fact. I continue to nurse my drink as I ignore the jerk beside me.

"How ya doin', Prior?" I practically leap off the seat. Eric. Perfect.

I turn and give him a glare, "There's at least 15 other seats here, Coulter."

He smiles, moving slightly closer to me. "I know. You looked lonely though, and Four's not here..."

I roll my eyes. "Don't you have some girl to be fucking right about now?"

"Nope," He says, popping the 'p'. "Just killing time."

"At 2am? With training tomorrow?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"I could say the same to you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." He says, not moving. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Prior."

"It's 2am, Coulter." I say. "Leave me alone."

"You're right, it is 2am. Why are you here again? You don't strike me as a late night drinker."

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, sterner this time.

"Ok."

We sit in silence for a couple minutes more before he speaks up again. "You know… if you keep training the way you have been, you'll earn your leadership spot faster than anyone ever has."

"You think I don't know that?" I snap, hoping to end the conversation. Why is he telling me this? He's never friendly outside of training, except on rare occasions.

"Ok, ok!" He says, putting his hands up in a mock surrender. "Wait, where's number boy? Did you finally dump him? I mean, I-"

I abruptly cut him off, finishing my drink and standing up. "Look, I don't know why you're trying to be Mr. Nice Guy all of the sudden, but I'd like it to stop. Leave me alone. We're friendly during training and that's _it_."

He finishes his drink as well and stands up, "I'm just making conversation, Prior. How about I walk ya home and then you won't have to deal with me until training, like you said?"

I begin walking out of the bar, "I can get myself home just fine."

"Well, of course you can. But if you and Four really did break up, you don't have anywhere to stay." He pauses. "Stay with me tonight."

I turn around, our eyes meeting, "I'm not going to your fucking apartment."

"C'mon, it's not like I'm a bad guy, Prior. I've been helping you out with training, we even ate lunch together a couple times."

I sigh, admitting that he's kind of right. Leadership training has been going on for the past 6 months, and in that time we've become friendly acquaintances. He helps me out with training, staying late and giving me pointers to make me better.

We've been mildly flirty while training, but in an entirely harmless way. I always had Four to go home to, and he always had whatever girl he was with that week.

"Alright," I sigh.

He abruptly stops in the hallway and turns to look at me. "You're serious?" He asks, his face shocked.

"Yes." I say quickly. "But, I sleep on the couch and you sleep in your bed. Nothing's going to happen between us."

He nods and we continue walking towards the leadership sector. We arrive at his apartment a few minutes later, and it's fucking huge. Soon, I'll have one of these apartments of my own.

He enters his code in the door and we walk in. He goes into what I presume is his bedroom and comes out with quite a few blankets and some pillows. He hands them to me. "Thanks," I say, awkwardly standing with the items in my hands.

He gives me a small smile, his lip ring catching my eye. "You sure you don't want to sleep in my bed? I can sleep on the couch."

I wrinkle my nose. "I'd rather not… I've heard stories about what goes on in there…" I tease, eliciting a small laugh out of the man.

He scratches his neck, "Those girls..." He begins. "I never really care about them. I definitely wouldn't have offered them a place to stay after a breakup…"

A grin finds its way onto my face, "Are you saying I'm special, Coulter?" I tease.

A light blush tints his pale complexion. "It's probably just the alcohol but… I'm just saying, I consider you a friend. I care about you, whether I show it or not…"

Oh, _fuck._

"Well," I say- I can feel I'm the color of a tomato. "...thanks for letting me stay here."

He smirks, "If you need anything let me know." He says with a wink. There's the Eric I know.

"Oh, yeah." I laugh, shoving his arm as he walks into his room. "I definitely will."

He grins, "See you tomorrow morning, Prior."

I can't stop the smile from breaking onto my face as I speak. "See ya, Coulter."

-/-/-/-

I wake up at 6 the next morning. I roll off the couch, feeling a nasty crook in my neck. Eric doesn't seem to be up yet. Good.

I'm almost surprised we didn't wake up next to each other, after his, admittedly minor, confession last night. I crack my back, trying to stop my brain from continuing these awful thoughts. Technically, I still have Four. Maybe I can still salvage that.

I groan as I pull on my shoes, realizing I'm going to have to go back to the apartment to get dressed. I'm ready to try to patch things over, but not this early in the morning. However, I sure as hell can't leave Eric's apartment and then show up at training in yesterday's clothes. The rumors that would start! I quietly walk over to the door, careful as to not wake him.

"Leaving so early?" I hear a gravelly voice from behind me. Crap.

I turn around, my eyes meeting his shirtless chest, which is covered in various tattoos. Honestly, he looks sexy.

Not that I would ever think about him like that.

"I have to go change." I say. "You gonna miss me?"

He smirks, "Obviously. I'll see you in an hour, Prior. Don't be late to training."

"I never am." I reply with a small smile, opening the door and leaving. Thankfully, there's no one in the hall right now and therefore, no one to see me leave Eric's apartment.

I pull my hood up as I walk across the compound, suddenly feeling anxious about seeing Tobias again. I didn't feel very upset last night, but I think it's because I was kind of… shocked. It's been rocky for a while now, but we've never gotten in a fight this big. I can't say I'm surprised we got in a fight, I'm just surprised it happened in the middle of the night and when I left, he didn't come after me. I guess I'll try to talk to him… But… not right now. I can't deal with this at 6am.

We'll talk tonight.

I find myself moving almost robotically as I walk to the apartment. I arrive a few minutes later. I almost decide to not go in. To just borrow some of Christina's clothes and avoid him. But for some reason I find myself opening the door anyways.

I enter the code, my fingers automatically doing it for me, and step inside. The lights are all off; he must still be asleep. I quietly close the door behind me and cringe as I open the door to our bedroom. It better not squeak.

Eeeeeeer. Fuck.

He stirs, but doesn't seem to wake up. I walk over to the closet, flipping on the light and silently changing into shorts and a tank top. I hear the covers shuffle and panic, rapidly shutting off the light. Shit!

"Tris?" He says. I hear the covers move and the floor creak as he walks closer. The light flicks on, and there he stands.

He raises his eyebrows, looking mildly exasperated. "Where did you go last night?"

I glare at him, quickly pulling on socks and my tennis shoes. "Does it really matter?"

He sighs, leaning against the doorframe. "No. Look, I'm sorry, Tris." He says, his eyes meeting mine. They're bloodshot.

"I know." I say. "But it's not enough." His eyes continue to bore through me. "Tobias, think about it. We've been over for months. The only issue was, neither of us wanted to admit it."

He walks closer, taking my hands in his. "Tris, we can't just give up. You can't just give up on us." He says, his voice quiet.

"Tobias, we've been trying. I've been fighting to keep this relationship alive, and it hasn't been working. You and I both know it." I take my hands out of his. "We disagree about so many things. You never listen to what I have to say. In fact, we haven't had a regular conversation in months. You probably don't even know that I'm due to earn leadership in 2 weeks."

His mouth goes agape, "What? Two weeks? That's impossible, that's faster than Eric, faster than a-"

"Anyone. I know. And I've tried to tell you, but you always go on some rant about how biased Dauntless is or how I should be ashamed I'm working for Eric or some shit. You don't support me."

"Tris, of course I support you." His hand touches my arm. "You know I'm always here for you, always-"

"But you're not!" I snap, standing up and releasing myself from his grasp. "You're not here for me, Tobias, despite what you say. Yesterday, when we were finally talking about our issues, you decided to imply I've been cheating on you, with fucking Eric. We could have been fine and resolved everything, but your jealous ass just had to say that!"

"Tris, come on, that slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean it."

I scoff, walking towards the corner of the room and picking up my duffle bag. I pack some clothes in it, as well as my toothbrush and toiletries. "Tris, listen to me." He pleads.

"What?" I snap. Funny how he suddenly decides that I matter to him, after months of practically pretending I don't exist.

"I love you." He says, his blue eyes boring into my own. "I love you so much. We can't just throw this all away! I want a life with you, Tris. It's what we both want."

I roll my eyes, trying to hide the fact that tears are quickly pooling up. "You missed your chance," I say, throwing my duffel bag over my shoulder. "How many times do I have to say it? It's too fucking late."

I head towards the door, sniffling. "Tris," He begs, his voice breaking. "Don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well then," I say. "I guess you'll have to figure it out."

I leave the apartment, ignoring him crying out for me as I walk. So much for waiting until tonight.

Honestly, I feel sick to my stomach. I have no idea how I did all that with a straight face. It has to be the adrenaline. I'm definitely going to cry later. I set my shoulders back and set my face. I just need to get through training today and then I can finally… relax.

I arrive at the training center a few short minutes later and walk into the locker room, quickly shoving my duffel in my locker and tying my hair up before heading into the training room. There's almost no one here, as usual. Good.

I silently wrap my hands before moving to a punching bag and warming up before training officially starts. I punch the bag, pushing myself further than usual as I picture the bag as Tobias. What a fucking dick.

"Wow, Prior." I hear Eric's annoyingly familiar voice behind me. "You're really going for it, huh? Maybe you're picturing a certain someone is the pun-"

I turn around, "Shut the fuck up, Eric." I spit, my deathly glare meeting his. I lower my voice as I step closer. "You're the only person who knows. Officially."

A look of surprise passes over his face. "So I can expect you at my place again tonight?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes with a smile and move closer. I stand up on my toes, his cold blue-grey eyes meeting my own. "You wish." I say, almost breathily. I glance down at his lips and bite my own, looking up, our eyes meeting again. His hand begins to move closer, when I quickly whip around and kick the training obstacle behind me, knocking it flush to the floor. I put my arms up and step into stance as I throw 10 jabs and a hook punch, the bag swinging with my force.

I look behind me and see Eric standing, dumbfounded. "Whatcha starin' at, Coulter?"

He smirks, clasping his hands behind his back and looking my body up and down. "Nothin', Prior. Just supervising."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, sorry it's been so long but i'm finally back! summer starts soon so i'm super excited for that! i hope you like this chapter :) **

"I need an apartment." I say, standing in the doorway of Max's office.

He furrows his eyebrows, "You have an apartment, Tris. With Four."

"I need a new one." I state.

"If this is about the leadership apartments, you'll get the keys to yours in a few days. Why do you need it now?"

"Four and I… we're not going to be living together anymore."

He nods, the cold demeanor of his eyes replaced with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can go ahead and give you a standard apartment for now. I would give you your leadership one, but it's not furnished yet. You'd have to move everything in yourself."

"I can do that." I say. "Are you sure you can give it to me early?"

He nods, rummaging through some paperwork on his desk. "Yeah, you're guaranteed your leadership position at this point, and as long as you don't mind moving furniture, it's fine with me."

"Thanks." I say, giving him a small smile. "I appreciate it."

He pulls a paper out of a long stack, handing it to me along with a pen. "Just fill this out, sign at the bottom and it's yours."

-/-/-/-

7:00.

I stand in front of my- new- apartment, staring at the couch currently sitting outside the door. I've spent the day moving everything in and now comes the worst part: maneuvering this giant thing through the door.

I groan in annoyance and try pushing it in. It's too heavy. You would think with all this training, I would at least be able to move this stupid couch.

I move to the doorway, grabbing the closest end and try to pull it in. It barely moves. I sigh, setting the end down and trying to figure out another way to get it in.

After a couple minutes of deliberation, I decide that this is the easiest, and only, option. I lift the side of the couch, ready to move it in. "Hey! Prior!" I hear a familiar voice call. I turn.

Eric.

"Hey, Coulter." I say, setting the couch down carefully.

"I see that we're neighbors now," He says, walking over. "Looks like you won't have to stay over again tonight."

"Aw, you're gonna miss me." I mock.

"Maybe," He admits. "You look like you need help with this couch though. Let's move it inside."

"No, I got it." I say, lifting the end and pulling it approximately 1 inch inside. My elbow catches on the latch of the door and I flinch, dropping the couch directly on my toe. "Fuck!" I exclaim, trying to lift this horrendous couch off of my foot. It moves easily, too easily. I look up. It's Eric.

He grins at me, "I got it, Prior." He pulls the couch towards him and I move to the side, allowing him to pull it in as I examine my toe.

I see that he has the couch inside and in place almost immediately, and roll my eyes. I walk inside, careful not to put weight on my toe.

"I think it's broken," I announce, walking in and shutting the door.

"Ooh," He grimaces, walking into my kitchen. I settle down on the couch, laying my feet across the cushions.

He comes back a short second later, ice pack in hand. He sits down next to me, moving my legs up and placing my feet over his lap. He places the ice pack on the bottom of my toe and examines it. "Actually," He announces. "It's just a sprain."

I look up at him, raising my eyebrows. "How'd you know the difference?"

He points at his head teasingly, "Erudite transfer, remember? I always wanted to be a doctor."

I nod, leaning forward and taking his hand in mine. "Thank you." I say.

His eyebrows knit together, "For what?"

I squeeze his hand, "For everything. You've been really helpful the past few months. Training with you has been really fun, and then you were there for me at 2am after I dumped Four, and now you're here, taking care of me and my sprained toe." I say.

He smiles, but it's a sad smile. "Of course I was there for you. I care about you." His fingers interlace with mine.

I smile shyly, feeling my cheeks turn pink as his thumb brushes over my hand, reassuring me. "Do you-" I begin, but am swiftly interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opens, light flooding into the room. I look back.

Christina.

I jump away from Eric, getting off the couch and trying to appear casual as possible.

"Hey, Tris," She says, setting her keys on the table I conveniently placed next to the door. "You told me to come by tonight. Said you wanted to talk abo-" She pauses, looking up. "Oh."

"Hey," I say, her eyes not meeting mine. She's looking straight past me. At Eric.

"I can see you're busy…" She trails off, backing away towards the door. "I'll let you two continue… whatever it is you were doing." She says, her eyes finally meeting mine. She looks concerned.

"Chris-" I say, but I'm interrupted.

"I was just leaving, actually." Eric says, appearing in front of me. He gives me a small smile before leaving Christina and I alone.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "What the hell are you doing?" She says as the door shuts. "Hanging out with Eric Coulter? Alone?"

"Christina," I sigh. "We're just friends. He helped me move my furniture in, that's it."

She eyes me suspiciously, but ultimately decides to let it drop. "Ok."

"So," I begin. "I was thinking we could order Chinese and eat in?"

-/-/-/-/-

"So, Tris," Eric approaches me during training. "It's coming down to the last week of training for you."

I nod, continuing to focus on the moving target ahead of me. "Yeah," I breathe.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight… Celebrate preemptively. Being a leader takes up a lot of your time. " He says. I nearly throw my knife into the ceiling.

"What?" I say, putting the blade down and turning to look at him.

"Go on a date with me." He says bluntly, his grey eyes meeting mine.

I grin, "Okay." What's the worst that can come out of it?

He raises his eyebrows, "Really? Wow, I mean-"

"Did you want me to say no?" I laugh, poking his arm.

"Well, no. I just expected to have to convince you. I had a whole speech and everything."

"Oh yeah?" I say. "I wanna hear it."

His face turns red. He's blushing. Actually _blushing. _"Maybe I'll tell you tonight. 7 o'clock work? I'll meet you in the Pit."

I nod, my face turning pink as well. "Yeah."

"Alright." He says, regaining his authoritative posture. "Get back to training."

-/-/-/-

I leave training at 6:05, meeting Christina outside my apartment. I walk through the hall, excited for my date tonight with Eric. It seems a little soon… but I think I'm ready.

"So…" I begin, walking inside my apartment. "I have a date tonight."

Christina groans, "Tris, no! You're not actually taking him back, are you?"

I laugh- I'm pretty sure it's because I'm nervous. "No. With someone else."

Christina's eyes go wide. "Who?" She pauses. "Oh my god. No. You didn't"

I nod, walking into my bedroom to find turn on the shower and find something to wear tonight. "Yep. Eric and I are going out. In," I look at the clock. "55 minutes."

Her jaw drops to the floor. "Oh my god."

I laugh, taking off my hoodie and walking across the room to grab a towel. "Yeah. Now, I gotta take a shower. You can either stay and help me figure out what to wear in a few minutes, or you can go and I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow."

She chooses to leave. "Uriah and I are going out tonight, it's our 3 month." She told me. But I know that she's not entirely supportive of my choice to go out with Eric.

-/-/-/-

He stands in the middle of the Pit, wearing a leather jacket, fitted black jeans and ankle boots. Honestly, he looks hot as fuck.

He's relaxed, leaning against the bridge of the chasm as he waits for me to arrive. I walk up, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Hey," I greet, my fingers playing with the chain of the bracelet I'm wearing.

"Hey," He says, moving closer and pulling me into a small hug. I can't help but get a feeling of dejavu; this seems all too similar to Tobias and I's first official date. He pulls away, "You look stunning." I blush. I changed about 20 times before deciding on this dress. It's short and long sleeved, hugging my body tight the whole way down. It's also off the shoulder- definitely different from what I usually wear. I never wore it when I was with Tobias. He was a little too conservative to be seen with me in something… kinda scandalous. Looking back on our relationship, I'm realizing it was kinda toxic. He limited me.

"Thanks." I say with a smile as I struggle to push my thoughts of Tobias out of my head. "You clean up pretty good yourself."

He grins, "I was thinking we could eat at that new restaurant up on the third floor, and then decide what to do from there."

I breathe out a sigh of relief; thank god it's not the same restaurant Tobias took me to. I smile, "Yeah, that sounds good. Christina and I were just talking about it the other day actually,"

We arrive a few short minutes later, some banter between us on the way there.

He nods at the waiter when we walk in and we're led to our table without a word. We sit down and it's silent for a minute. "I'm really glad we're doing this." I say, breaking the silence.

He looks at me and smiles, "Me too. I've wanted to take you out for a while, but… obviously I couldn't."

I laugh, "Honestly, I wish you did. That relationship was not fun the last few months."

He laughs hesitantly, and I inwardly curse. Was that too far? "So," He begins. "How are you liking your new apartment?"

"It's really nice. I especially like the couch. I had this really nice guy help me move it in." I say with a wink.

He takes a sip of his wine, "Oh yeah? Should I be jealous? What's he like?"

"Let's see," I say, tapping my chin. "He's tall and handsome and strong and caring… even though he doesn't always show it. But he's also stubborn and slightly rebellious, not always following the rules."

Eric leans back in his chair, obviously relaxed. His posture reminds me of Tobias. Of how he was always so casual around me. "Sounds like a great guy. Boyfriend material?"

"Yeah," I say, my hand finding his. "He is."

The rest of dinner is nice, and I'm able to push the thoughts of Tobias out of my head for the majority of the time. Eric and I have a lot in common, actually. He's funny and witty and, although the idea of it scares me, I could see myself falling for him.

We leave after a little argument over who should pay the bill, as it's pretty high, and in the end, Eric convinces me to let him pay.

We walk back to the apartments, conveniently right next to each other, and he takes my hand in his around halfway there. It's a comforting feeling.

We reach the hall outside our apartments and stop in front of my door. "Thanks for going out with me tonight," I say, Eric's hands finding my waist.

I move closer, our bodies pressed together now. I can feel his breath on my face. My hands find his biceps, "I really like you, Tris." He whispers, his face inches away from mine.

"I really like you too," I say. He leans in, and I'm tempted to as well, but instead, I find myself placing a hand on his chest, moving my head to the side. His hand covers mine, "What's wrong?" He whispers.

I look up at him, my lower lip caught between my teeth. "I can't do this," I say. "It's too soon."

He nods. "Okay." I feel his body disappear from mine; he stands further away now.

"I'm sorry. I had a good time tonight." I say, trying desperately to salvage this. I like him. Really, I do.

"Me too." He says, a small smile on his face. His eyes, however, are cold.

"So…" I say, taking his hand in mine. Thankfully, he accepts it. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." He nods. I squeeze his hand, his eyes meeting mine. I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. His hands finding my waist yet again and he pulls me close. My arms wrap around him and he takes me into his embrace, his lips planting a kiss into my hair.

I can't help but be reminded of when Tobias used to do that.

I pull away, deciding that I'm really not in the right headspace for this now. "Bye, Eric." I whisper, our lips only centimeters apart.

"Bye, Tris." He says, and it takes everything in me not to give in to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**finally updating :) thanks for supporting this story pls review**

The next couple of days fly by pretty fast, I've been finishing up my training with Eric, and since I'm earning leadership so early, I have to fill out a shit ton of paperwork.

I sit as I stare at the Personal Data Release form and groan. This is so boring. I decide to go over to Eric's apartment, see what he's doing. As I stand up, I realize I'm wearing a big shirt and underwear. I can't go over in this. I slip on a pair of athletic shorts, grabbing my phone and heading over.

He doesn't answer when I first knock on the door. I check the time; 11:30pm. I start to second guess myself. Is this too late?

I begin to walk back to my door when I hear his voice. "Tris?" He says, his voice rough with sleep.

I walk back over to him, "Eric. Hey." I say, a small smile on my face.

He opens the door to let me in, and I can't help but stare at the V of his hips. He's wearing just a pair of sweatpants, low on his hips. "Sorry," He says. "I just woke up, so it took a second to get the door."

"I can leave if you want." I say, suddenly feeling intrusive. "I know it's kinda late."

He shakes his head, shutting the door behind me. "No, no. I want to see you."

I smile slightly, walking over to the couch. "So," I begin. "How've you been since 5 hours ago?" I laugh.

He chuckles, sitting down next to me, his arm stretched out on the back of the couch. His fingers lay on my shoulder. "Well, I fell asleep for the past 4 hours… I didn't sleep well last night."

I frown, looking up at him. "I'm sorry." I say, snuggling into him. His skin is warm.

"Actually," He begins, his eyes on mine. "Ya know what would help me sleep?"

"What?" I ask. His hand moves down and wraps around my waist. My hand moves to his bare chest, resting over his heart.

"If you," he says, a smirk on his face. "Slept next to me."

I lightly smack his chest, "Shut up." I grin. "You're ridiculous."

He smiles down at me, "Maybe." He admits, pausing. "You look cute." He says, his fingers playing with the material of my shirt.

I blush, my hand moving further across his chest. Our eyes meet and I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from kissing him.

We've been on _one _date, I remind myself. And I _just _broke up with Tobias.

"Thanks," I mutter, glancing down at the waistband of his sweats. I've seen him shirtless before, but I can't help but feel so attracted to him right now. He's a literal work of art.

_Fuck. _

Why did I come here again? It certainly wasn't to fuck him… and I'm getting close to it.

His voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?"

My eyes flick up to his, "What?"

He takes my hand, "I was thinking you might want to talk about the breakup…" he says. "I mean, obviously, you don't have to but I'm just offering to listen if you need someone to-"

"Yeah." I say, cutting him off. "Actually, I think I would."

He smiles, his thumb brushing over my own. "Overall, I'm feeling kinda weird about it. We were together for over 2 years and now it's just over… Actually… it was kinda over when I started leadership training. We were constantly getting in fights and our spark was gone." He nods, his eyes on me. "I haven't cried since it happened. But to be fair, I cried a lot in the last few months. I knew we were over. The night I left him, he accused me of cheating on him, with you. That's what made me leave. The fact that he actually believed I would cheat on him. I loved him so much. How could he think I would do that?"

I glance up at him, his expression is cold now. "That motherfucker." He says, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Eric, relax." I say. "The end was inevitable. That just happened to be what pushed us over the edge."

"He's such a jerk." Eric states, his eyes still unfeeling.

"You know… the reason why I couldn't kiss you the other night wasn't because it was the first date. It was because of him. I had an amazing time, but I couldn't get him out of my head. I felt so bad." I admit.

"It's okay." He says, although I get the feeling that it isn't.

Our eyes lock eyes and I feel inclined to kiss him. But I can't.

I move away, standing up off the couch."Well…" I say awkwardly.

Eric follows me to the door. "Go out with me tomorrow night." He says.

"Eric, I have so much paperwork. I have 5 days until I earn leadership. I don't have time."

"Tris, I want to go out with you. Besides, we had a good time the other night, didn't we?" He says. Why is he so fucking stubborn?

He's kind of right though. We did have a good time the other night. The only thing that wasn't great was the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Tobias. This time, I can try to get past that. "Okay, yeah." I say, a smile breaking into my face. "That would be really good."

He grins, "Yeah?"

I laugh, pulling him close to me. "That's what I said." I remark, giggling. His hand squeezes my side teasingly and I pull away, our eyes meeting.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say, a bright smile on my face.

"See ya, Tris." He says, smiling wide; I kiss his cheek before I leave.

I'm already falling for him and we haven't even kissed.

Dear lord.

-/-/-/-/-

"And… I was just so… ugh! I don't even know how to express how mad I was!" I exclaim, picking up my glass of wine. Maybe I should stop drinking…

Eric eyes me as he sips his own glass, "Ready to head back? You seem like you've had enough to drink."

I raise my eyebrows, "I think I'll decide when I've had enough to drink, Coulter." I slur. "But this time, you may… be right."

He chuckles, motioning the waiter over and scanning his card. "Let's go, babe." He says, walking around the table and helping me stumble out of the restaurant. And although I'm a little tipsy, I can't help but notice… Eric called me _babe._ Whoa.

We reach the leadership sector a short while later and stand outside my apartment yet again. My nerves are heightened this time. I can tell he's nervous too.

My hands wrap around his neck and he pulls me closer. Our lips are centimeters apart.

"I had a good time tonight," I say, biting my lower lip. "You should wear shirts like that more often… you look sexy."

He smirks, "You look pretty good, yourself, Tris." He says. I feel his breath on my lips. His eyes darken as he leans in, and this time I meet his lips with my own.

Passion shoots through me when we kiss; I've never felt this way with anyone else. I stand higher on my toes, eager to get closer.

Electricity flows between us as we kiss; he pulls away a few seconds later- our foreheads pressed together, our breaths combined. "I've wanted to do that for so long," He whispers.

I lean in, giving him another kiss. "Me too." I say. I kiss him passionately, and I know he feels the chemistry between us as he takes a step forward, my back hitting the door.

His tongue slips in my mouth, and I can't help but take the opportunity to tug on his lip ring as our tongues entangle, "Tris," He groans, his grip on me tightening.

I hear footsteps at the end of the hall and place my hand on the door handle to my apartment behind me so we can go in. "What the fuck, Tris?" I hear a strong male voice.

Tobias.

Eric's body flies off of mine as I turn to look at my ex-boyfriend. What is he doing here?

He's standing with flowers, but he's not looking at me. He's staring straight at Eric. "I fucking knew it," he mutters, dropping the bouquet and walking away.

"Wait!" I call out, taking a few steps towards him. "Four!" He doesn't turn around.

I sigh, walking back towards my apartment.

Eric has disappeared.

I groan, _fucking hell_. I take a second before knocking, trying to decide what is going to happen here.

I decide and knock on Eric's door. He doesn't answer. I knock again a few seconds later, "Eric!"

No response.

_Fuck._

I trudge back to my apartment, pissed at myself for fucking everything up. But more importantly, I'm pissed at Tobias. What makes him think he has the right to just show up at my apartment, unannounced and with flowers, actually thinking he's going to win me back? Asshole.

-/-/-/-

I show up at training early the next day. I need to talk to Eric, but it didn't seem right to go to his apartment door to do it. I shove my stuff in my training locker and head towards his office.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Come in." I hear him say.

I open the door. "Hey." I say, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want?" He says, crossing his arms as straightens up in his chair. There's an edge to his voice and his expression is emotionless, cold- his gaze never meets mine.

"Look," I begin. "I know happened last night was weird."

He scoffs, looking to the side. "Yeah."

"I just wanted to let you know," I say, "I don't want him back. I really like you, Eric."

"Seems like he's always getting in the way, though." He states, our eyes briefly meeting

"I know, and…" I say. "I'm going to try to talk to him. Even if it's the last thing I'd want to do… Eric, you know that I value what we have right now."

His eyes flicker up to mine. "You called out after him, Tris." he states.

"I wanted to tell him to leave me alone. To stop all this. I'm not interested in him." I say. "I want to be with you, Eric. How many times do I have to say this? I'm moving on."

"Okay." He says. His expression is still hostile.

"Okay?" I question.

"That's it." He shrugs. "I don't know what else you expect me to say." He says, almost exasperated. He begins typing on his computer again.

"Okay." I say, my voice almost a whisper as I leave the room.

Training is arduous and long and miserable. The lunch break couldn't come fast enough. I've tried making conversation with Eric throughout training, but he's acting like I'm a first day Abnegation transfer again- cold and harsh.

I tie my hair up in a ponytail as I leave the training room, and I practically groan out loud as I see who's at the end of the hall.

Tobias.

I pretend not to see him and keep walking, avoiding looking at him directly. "Tris." He says as I walk by. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I don't reply. "Hey!" He says, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spit, wrenching my arm from his grasp.

"You."

"Yeah?" I ask. "Better luck next time. Stay the fuck away from me." I hiss, beginning to walk away.

He pulls me again, this time with much more force. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" He growls, towering over me.

"Let go of me, Four." I spit. "You-"

"Hey!" I hear a masculine voice yell.

Eric.

"Get the fuck away from her!" He yells, pushing Four off of me.

I stare at the situation in front of me, now unsure of what to do.

"Leave her alone. You don't want a repeat of what happened during initiation, do you?"

Four glares at him, but eventually gives up, putting his hands up in a mock surrender. "Fine." He says, eyes flickering between Eric and me. "You better watch your back, Coulter."

"Fuck you." He spits, placing his hand on my waist and leading me down the hallway.

His hand leaves my side quickly after we begin walking. "Thanks." I mutter, glancing up at him.

He shakes his head, "I did what I had to, Prior."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't mention it." He says, effectively ending the conversation.

When we reach the cafeteria, I turn the opposite way as Eric. "Where ya goin'?" He asks.

"What? I just figured…"

"C'mon, Tris." He says, a slight grin on his face. "Eat lunch with me. It's practically tradition at this point."

I smile, walking back over to him. "Alright, Coulter."

**review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I return from my work out at, coincidentally, the same time as Eric gets back from shopping.

"Hey, stranger." I greet, smiling.

"Tris!" He says, turning to see me. "Haven't seen you around these parts in a while." He laughs.

I stick my tongue out at him, "Shut up."

He lifts his bag of groceries up, "Say, I just went grocery shopping. Come inside, let me make you dinner."

I raise my eyebrows with a grin, "Alright. But no wine this time. I'm not in the mood to get buzzed tonight."

"Agreed." He says, punching the code in his door and opening it up. "Come on in and relax. I'll put the groceries away and be right there."

I walk in. "Hey, I think I might go change real quick. I feel kinda sweaty from my workout."

"Tris, you're fine. You always look good." He calls, walking into the living room. "If you really feel that gross, you can take a shower here and borrow my clothes."

"Alright." I say, smiling at him as I walk closer. His hands reach out to my waist and pull me in to him, "I've missed you."

He raises his eyebrows teasingly. "It's been 6 hours."

"Don't act like you haven't missed me too," I say, leaning in closer. I feel him take a deep breath, and then our lips meet. Our kiss is passionate but there is a hunger this time, different than the first time we kissed.

His tongue pokes between my lips, slipping into my mouth. Our tongues battle temporarily before he pulls away. "Wow." He breathes, our eyes meeting. "I could kiss you forever."

I grin and lean in, capturing his lips with mine in yet another breathtaking kiss. He pulls away, beginning to kiss my neck. "Eric," I groan, my hands moving to his chest. "I've gotta-" he bites down on a sensitive spot of my collar bone, and I feel a pulse of energy between my thighs. "Fuck," I moan, my fingers grasping at the fabric of his shirt.

He grins and hums against me, his lips moving up to meet mine as his hands begin their travel up my shirt. "Eric," I manage to get out between kisses. "I've gotta take a shower."

He pulls away with a mischievous look in his eye. "So do I."

I swat his chest, "Shut up! I just need a quick shower and then I'll be right out."

"Okay." He sighs, pretending to pout. "I'll get something started for dinner."

I smile and pull his face down to mine in a kiss, "Thanks, babe." I say as I pull away and head towards his bathroom.

I'm almost surprised at how… normal his bathroom looks. I had to walk into his bedroom to get to it, because it's an en suite, but that was normal too. You wouldn't guess that he's fucked an immeasurable number of girls in these rooms.

My stomach churns at the thought. I don't like thinking about him with other girls, especially in one night stand scenarios.

Although, I feel like what we have started is different so far. We haven't even slept together, and already, it feels like we have a stable relationship.

I lock the door and undress, taking a quick shower using his hair products. Thankfully, he uses body wash and not a bar of soap. I wrap a towel around my body and walk into his bedroom in search of clothes, but I hesitate. It feels wrong to rummage through his stuff.

I walk out of the room, still in my surprisingly short towel, and into his kitchen. He hears my footsteps on the tile. "Hey, Tris. How was the shower?" He asks, turning around. His eyes darken immediately as he sees me stand in front of him.

"Hey." I say, scratching my neck. "I didn't want to rummage through your stuff for clothes, so I figured I'd just come out and…" I trail off, noticing he's still staring at my scantily clad body. "Eric?" I ask.

His eyes flicker up to mine, "What? Oh, yeah." He says, his face almost pink. "Sorry, I forgot to put some clothes out for you. I got caught up trying to cook this. Let me show you where everything is."

I smile, following him into his bedroom. He walks over to the tables next to his bed, turning the lights on. "Babe," He begins. "Can you turn off the overhead light, please?" I do as he says, and the lighting gets dim. It feels… romantic.

His body is illuminated in a soft glow as he rummages through his drawers, pulling out clothes. He pulls a few things out and turns to hand them to me. "I got out a t shirt and a pair of my underwear… I figured it would fit you better than my shorts or other pants… if you want to go get some different clothes from your apar-"

I shake my head, smiling. "Eric." I say. "Thank you."

He nods, taking my hands in his own. "I'll go continue dinner while you change. If you need anything, let me know."

I nod, giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks." He smiles, squeezing my hands and ducking out of the room.

I change into the t shirt, which is pretty long on me. I question if it is even necessary to wear pants… then I decide it might be a little weird if I walked out with absolutely no underwear to eat dinner with my new boyfriend. I slip his boxer briefs on.

I walk out towards the kitchen, seeing Eric standing at the stove. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his torso, standing on my tippy toes and placing my chin on his shoulder. He continues stirring the food, a small smile on his face. I kiss his neck, "Thanks again for the clothes."

He sets the spoon down and turns to look at me, "You should wear my clothes more often." He says, smirking.

I grin, leaning towards him and pulling his lips down to mine. He pulls away a few seconds later, "I made salmon, brown rice, and salad. I hope that's okay."

I smile. "It's perfect."

He adjusts the salmon, "Plates are in the cupboard. Can you get a couple out?"

"Yeah." I walk over to the first cabinet and get out two plates and two glasses.

I hand him the plates and then go over to the fridge to get drinks, "Water's alright for you?"

"Yeah."

I pour the water and take the glasses over to the table, Eric carrying the plates of food behind me.

We sit opposite each other at the table, and he lifts his glass in a toast before we start eating. "To your last day of leadership training."

I smile, clinking my glass against his. "Thanks. It's been a… ride. I can't believe it's all over tomorrow."

He takes a sip of his water, picking up his fork. "Yeah… but, in the end, I got you- so I'd say it was worth it." He says with a big smirk on his face.

I begin to eat my food, and I can't help but smile at how… good this feels. Eating dinner with Eric and casually chatting feels somehow… right.

"You're smiling at your food, Prior." He says with a teasing smile. He always uses my last name when he makes fun of me. I find it kinda cute.

"Shut up, Coulter." I say, sticking my tongue out at him. "Let me eat my food in peace."

It's silent for a few seconds. "It's good." I say, feeling like I need to say _something _about his cooking.

"Funny," He says, stabbing some lettuce. "That's exactly what I thought when I kissed you for the first time." I raise my eyebrows and laugh, "But that's not what you meant, was it?"

"No," I say. "But I agree. It wasn't too bad." I tease, a mischievous smile on my face.

He kicks me lightly under the table, grinning. "Shut up. You loved it."

The rest of dinner is nice- it's so amazing to just… click with someone like this. I mean, I've had friends that I've clicked with, but I've never had a relationship that felt this natural.

"Well," I say as we put the dishes in the sink. "Thanks for having me over tonight. I had a nice time."

"Why don't you stay and chat for a bit longer?" He asks, pulling me close. "I can make coffee and we can sit on the couch and talk."

I bite my lip, pretending to consider rejecting the idea. "Hmm…" I say. "Okay."

He grins and places his hands on either side of my face, bringing my lips to his. The kiss deepens and I find myself walking backwards until my legs hit his couch.

I pull away and smirk, "You don't have coffee, do you?" I ask.

"Needed an excuse for you to stay," He mumbles, kissing my neck.

I roll my eyes and laugh, sitting down on the couch and pulling him on top of me. I smile up at him, putting my arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to mine. The kiss deepens and I feel his hips press into me, my core heating up.

He pulls away and begins to nip at my neck, quickly finding the sensitive spot under my jaw. My hands entangle in his hair, "Fuck, Eric," I moan, and I feel his hips press harder into mine. My hands move down his back, eventually finding the bottom of his shirt.

I slide my hands up, moving over his warm skin. He pulls away to take off his shirt before coming back down to me. His hands slip up my shirt this time, and I shiver as he reaches my ribs. "You look so fucking sexy, wearing my clothes." his lips press against my ear, "But I bet you'd look even cuter without them."

I giggle and reach my hands down towards the hem of my shirt, pulling it off, my bare torso now exposed. "You're so fucking sexy," he mutters, his kisses moving down towards my chest. He lightly bites my nipple, eliciting a gasp as my hands curl in his hair.

He comes back up, his hands now replacing his lips and I capture his mouth with mine, my hands moving lower towards the growing bulge in his pants. My fingers roam over him, feeling his manhood grow harder.

I slip my hand back up and in the front of his pants, reaching in his boxers and gripping his length. "Tris," He moans, his hips thrusting into my hand. "Fuck."

I begin to pump my hand around him, feeling him grow harder against me. I swipe my thumb across the tip, using his precome as lubricant. "Shit," He groans.

"You like that?" I whisper, my own voice gravelly now. He doesn't even reply, just lets out a moan as I continue jacking him off.

Then, it finally hits me: I'm about to have sex for the first time since Tobias and I broke up.

My stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought, and I pull my hand away.

He looks down at me, a sly smile on his face, "You wanna move this to the bedroom?"

It takes everything in me not to say yes.

I purse my lips. "I can't do this." I whisper.

It's too fast.

He furrows his eyebrows, his expression serious. "Tris, what are you talking about?"

"I just…" I begin. "This all feels too soon. I want to get to know you better."

"What?" He says, sitting up now. "What? Tris, you _do_ know me"

"I just feel like it's too early, I-"

"Tris, we've been going out for weeks now. We eat lunch together every day." He says. I'm silent.

There's a pause.

"I'm not trying to force you to sleep with me. We don't have to do that. But I'm kind of hurt that you feel like you don't know me."

"Eric," I say, my hand on his forearm. "That's not what I said. I just want to wait until we're together a little while longer."

He's silent.

"It feels too soon after Four." I whisper.

His gaze quickly moves to mine. Anger burns in his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Eric, I-"

"No, Tris." He snaps. "You told me you _knew _that relationship was over for months. You told me you haven't felt like this in a long time. Why did you tell me that shit if you feel like you're not over him?"

"It's not that I'm not over him… Eric, we were together for over 2 years! I can't just immediately start fucking other guys! I loved him, and I don't feel comfortable committing myself to someone this fast!"

He groans, "Then what have we been doing for the past 3 weeks, Tris? Why did we flirt for _months_ leading up to all this?"

Silence.

"Is this a game to you? Are you just using me? Trying to make Four jealous by being seen with me?" He asks. "Is that why he's always popping up around us?"

"No!" I defend. "Eric, why would I do that? I told you, I like you! I wasn't lying, and I'm not using you. I just don't want to sleep with you this soon! That's it!" I say, pulling my - his - shirt on and standing up now.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Okay." He reaches out towards me. "I'm sorry."

I back away.

"Tris-" He begins, pleading.

"No." I say, pushing past him and towards the door. "I'm glad tomorrow's the last day of training. I don't know if I could stand to work with you for any longer." I glare, my hand on the door handle. I haven't left yet.

I'm giving him a chance.

A chance to fix this.

"C'mon, Tris." He pleads, walking towards me. "I'm sorry I got mad. I overreacted. I would never force you to sleep with me."

"Whatever." I scoff.

"Tris, I'm sorry."

I'm quiet.

"I-I've never been in a relationship that lasted that long. That's why I didn't understand why you were hesitant. My relationships have been at the most, 6 months. I've never been that committed to someone before."

He pauses.

"But I want that with you, Tris. I want to be with you. I want to commit to _us_. I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else."

I smile slightly, walking towards him. He takes my hands in his. "Tris, please don't give up on us. I know it's been a little rocky recently, but now that we've talked about it, I think we'll be okay."

"Yeah." I agree. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head with a small laugh. "Don't apologize."

"No, I feel bad." I say, pulling him closer. "But you're right- we'll be okay"

He leans forward and kisses me, "Why don't you stay for coffee? For real this time."

I chuckle, "For real this time." I repeat.

We stay up for hours talking and kissing and it was… amazing. And even though I don't want to admit it… I think I'm falling in love with Eric Coulter.

**hope ya liked it, have a nice day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe today was the last day of training." I remark, as Eric and I walk back to my apartment after training.

"Last day with you as my subordinate," Eric points out.

I laugh and shove him slightly, "Shut up." He grins. "I can't believe I'm really going to be a leader in less than an hour."

"I know. I'm so proud of you, Tris." He says, a smile on his face as I press the code into my door.

"Thanks," I say, a light blush on my face. "I'm kinda nervous though. I mean, I have to walk on stage in front of the entire compound, my boyfriend is going to give a speech about me, and then, I'll be a leader…"

I turn to look at him, "Tris," He says, placing his hands in mine. "We wouldn't have decided to make you a leader so soon if we didn't think you could handle it. You're going to be the youngest leader in Dauntless history and the first one to complete training in under 5 months. There's a reason for it. You're amazing, Tris. Truly. You have nothing to worry about."

I blush, leaning up and giving him a small kiss. "You wanna come in?" I offer, opening my door. "I was gonna change real quick and then we can head down together."

"Alright," He agrees, walking inside.

He walks towards the couch to sit down, but I motion him towards my bedroom. "Come help me decide what to wear."

I pull out two outfits- one is a nice set of training clothes, and the other is an edgier outfit with a cropped tank top and tight black pants.

I hold up both of the options, "Which?" I question.

He shrugs, leaning back on his elbows and watching me. "You'll look great no matter what you wear, Tris."

I compare the two outfits; the training one is more casual, but the other feels more _me. _

I decide to wear the pants and cropped tank and turn around to look at Eric, "You don't mind if I change in front of you, right?" I ask, already knowing his answer.

He raises his eyebrows, "Fuck, no."

I slip my shorts off and lean down to pull off my socks; I can feel his gaze practically burning through me.

I grin, turning to face him. "Like what you see?"

He sits up, his hands reaching for my waist and pulling me into him, our noses bumping as I stand between his legs. "Is that even a question, Tris?"

I smile and place my hands on either side of his face, bringing his lips to mine as his hands move lower, gripping my ass. He leans back, pulling me on top of him.

I laugh, placing a hand on his chest and sitting up, "Eric," I playfully scold.

He groans, laying down fully and placing his arm over his eyes. I slip my t-shirt off and pull the utility pants on, "I've gotta become a leader in," I check the clock above my bedroom door, "45 minutes. After I graduate though," I say, our eyes meeting. "I'm all yours."

He grins, but his gaze wanders as I pull off my sports bra and put on a push up one. I smirk, "Stare much, Coulter?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes with a laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about, Prior."

-/-/-/-

I stand next to the stage, waiting for my name to be called. I've never been more terrified in my life. And to top it all off, Eric's going to be the one announcing it.

"Our first leader to graduate tonight also happens to be the only one. She's only 18 years old, and she's completed leadership training in record time- she beat even me!" He exclaims, the audience laughing. "I am so happy to be hosting this ceremony and I can easily and truthfully say that Tris Prior is the best leadership candidate I've ever trained."

He glances over at me and winks. "She was exceptional during training, and I believe that she is going to have a big impact on Dauntless. Give it up for Tris Prior!"

The audience cheers as I walk up on stage, giving Eric a small hug.

"Thank you so much. I am so honored to be the youngest leader in Dauntless history!" I say, eliciting cheers from the crowd. "I am so grateful for the privilege of holding this position, and it's so amazing that I am even standing here. It seems like my initiation was only last week."

I pause, looking over at Eric. "I'd like to say thanks to one person in particular though." I reach out and wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him beside me. "Eric Coulter. He stuck with me, and I wouldn't be where I am today without him. Thank you." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and engulfing him in a hug.

He pulls away and grins at me, leaning down and whispering in my ear. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

I smile and wave at the audience before walking offstage. "Whoo!" I cheer. The crowd erupts.

Eric and I walk backstage, his hands quickly pulling me towards him. "You're so incredible, Tris." He says, leaning down and kissing me. I smile through the kiss.

We kiss for a few seconds longer, my hands curling into his hair. He pulls away, his thumb swiping over my lips. "They're holding a party for you. You wanna head over?"

I shake my head, "Nah, I already went through all that when I graduated- got hella drunk, messed around a bit." I say. "Do you wanna go?"

"No," he says. "I think I'd rather spend time with you alone tonight."

My stomach flips, but I still find myself grinning. "My place or yours, Coulter?"

He smirks, "Seems like it should be your choice, Prior. You're a leader now, you gotta start making tough decisions on your own."

"Let's go to mine," I say. "And tomorrow, we'll go to yours."

He raises his eyebrows, "Tomorrow?"

I laugh, "Yeah, tomorrow. I've made an executive decision as a leader that we need to go out tomorrow night too."

"Alright," He says, a devilish grin on his face as I take his hand and pull him away towards the leadership sector.

I stand at my door, frantically typing in my code. Eric stands behind me, his hands roaming over my hips. He leans down and kisses my neck, and I quickly type in the last number and open the door.

I pull Eric inside, pinning him against the wall and pressing my lips to his. I need him. "Damn, Tris." He laughs. "Someone's eager."

I cheekily bite down on his lip, pressing my hips to his. "As if you're not?" I ask, and he simply grins, his hands reaching around to my ass.

He shakes his head with a small laugh, "You're gonna be the death of me." he says, leaning down to kiss me. "But let's take this to the bedroom…"

He pulls away and we kick off our shoes, offering his hand and pulling me into the bedroom as I giggle. We walk in and I flip on the light, dimming it to about 25%.

I slip off my tank top, but Eric pulls me over before I can slip my pants off. "I really am proud of you." He says. "I always knew you were going to become a successful leader very quickly, but seeing it happen was amazing."

I blush, smiling up at him. "Thanks." I say. "I'm glad we got to spend so much time together- and that we grew so close."

He smiles, "I really like you, Tris. I know there's been some moments when it was hard… but I'm glad we prevailed. I knew we would."

"Me too." I say, giggling as his fingers hook in my belt loops.

He leans down to kiss me, but I quickly pull away. "Let me get my pants off real quick."

I pull off my pants and he smirks, "Yeah, me too."

I smile up at him as I sink down to my knees. "Let me help you with that," I say, moving his hands away and unbuttoning his pants.

I pull them down to his ankles, my hands running over his dick through his briefs. He's rock hard. "And you made fun of me for being turned on earlier." I joke, hooking my thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and dropping to my knees.

I pull his briefs down to below his cock, taking a second to admire him. It's the first time I've seen his dick in full view. It's massive.

"Like what you s-" His snarky comment is interrupted by his moan as I lean forward and suck on the tip. "Shit," He hisses.

I swirl my tongue around him as I take his manhood further into my mouth. His hands entangle in my hair and I struggle to push him all the way back. I begin to suck anyways, eliciting a loud groan from him. "Fuck, Tris." He moans. "You feel so good."

His hips press his dick further in, now hitting the back of my throat. I gag slightly, but push on and take him in myself fully.

"Oh yeah," he moans. "You look so hot, baby. Keep going."

I continue for a bit longer before he pushes my hair out of my face. "Come on up here. I wanna feel that pussy."

I pull my mouth off of his length with a resounding 'pop' sound and he brings me up, my lips meeting his own. He takes my hand in his and moves back slightly to the bed before pulling his final pieces of clothing off and laying down. His hard dick slaps against his stomach. He looks so hot.

He takes himself in his hand, pumping his length a few times as I remove my sports bra. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." I say, crawling on the bed and climbing on top of him.

He grins and I move my hips to his, now straddling his body. I lean down to kiss him, but he pulls away almost immediately, his hands on either side of my face. "Tris," he says. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

I nearly melt into his arms. He's so sweet. "Yes." I say. "Eric, I'm so fucking ready."

He grins, pulling me down to kiss him as his moves his fingers to pull at my panties, tugging the small piece of fabric down my legs and throwing it across the room somewhere.

My bare heat rests on his lower stomach, our lips meeting as I push my hips back, the tip of his dick now pressing against my entrance.

"Wait," He groans, pulling himself away.

"Eric," I whine, rubbing my clit against him, eager for some sort of friction.

"Baby," He mumbles. "We need a condom."

I shake my head, leaning down to kiss his neck. "I'm on birth control, Eric. Don't worry about it."

His hands reach down to my ass and our eyes meet, "You're so fucking perfect, Tris."

I grin, kissing him before I finally push back onto his length and take him in. "Oh, shit," I hiss, taking a second to adjust to his cock. He's huge.

"You alright?" He asks, his hands gripping my waist.

I nod, my eyes squeezed shut, and begin to move. As we develop a rhythm, his thrusts begin to match my movements perfectly. "Fuck, Tris." He mutters, as he thrusts up into me particularly hard, "You're so tight."

I moan, leaning forwards and placing my hands on his chest as my hips continue to ride him. His hands reach up towards my breasts and he pinches my nipples. "Oh my god," I moan.

I bring my hips up, his length almost out of me entirely, before pushing myself back onto him in one motion. His grip on me tightens, and I fall to my elbows as I bury my face in his neck. My hips continue moving, "Fuck," I moan into his ear.

I grind my hips on top of him, bringing some much needed friction to my clit. I feel his fingernails dig into my hips, leaving marks that will definitely remain until tomorrow. "Fuck," He moans.

I continue to ride him, moving my face out of the crook of his neck and locking my lips with his in a slightly messy kiss. Our tongues meet almost instantly, but most of our thought is centered down below.

As his movements get sloppier, I know he's close. "Tris," He groans, our movements getting more intensive, "I'm gonna-"

I sink my hips onto his even further, the level changes of our bodies even more dramatic, and raise my head, our eye contact fierce. "Come inside me."

He thrusts into me again, this time with a new sense of urgency, and I can't help but tighten around his dick. He lets out a moan thrusts one final time and I feel him spill inside of me. It sets me over the edge, my body shuddering as I come.

I continue bouncing on him, feeling him begin to go soft inside of me as I ride out my orgasm. He pulls out and takes my face in his hands as our lips meet. "That was so fucking good," He sighs, his hands caressing my waist.

"Fuck yeah," I agree. "I don't think I've ever come like that."

I roll off of his body and lie next to him, my head in the crook of his neck. I lightly bite his neck, and his hand reaches up towards my chin, pushing my head up as his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss.

He repositions himself, and before I know it, he's on top of me. I lightly scrape my fingernails down his back as our tongues intertwine.

My hands move lower, feeling the curves of his ass and gripping it, drawing a groan from the back of his throat. "Fuck, Tris," He moans, his now half-hard dick pressing against my thigh. "You're gonna be the death of me."

I grin and kiss him, pulling on his lip ring with my teeth, "Wouldn't be a bad way to go."

I pull away, my blue eyes meeting his green ones. "I really like you, Tris." He says. I practically melt.

"I like you more," I whisper, a small smile on both of our faces.

He moves to lie next to me and I place my head on his chest. His arms wrap around me, pulling me close, and it makes me feel very… content. I feel safe with him.

I put my thigh in between his legs, our bodies now so close together that we're practically one person. "You're so amazing." He whispers, and I feel myself begin to fall asleep, feeling better than I have in months.

I wake up the next morning feeling surprisingly… happy. I roll over in my bed, turning to look at Eric. He's still sleeping, his arm tucked under his pillow and his other laying on his side.

I'm tempted to wake him, but I decide against it and begin to get out of bed to get some coffee. Today's my first day as an official leader.

I pull the covers off of my body, almost laughing as I notice the red marks on my hips from last night. Thanks, Coulter. I begin to get out of bed when I feel the bed shift behind me and an arm pull me back in. "Leaving so soon?" He teases, kissing my neck.

I grin, turning around in his arms and planting a plump kiss on his lips. "Didn't wanna wake you," I mumble, my hand reaching up towards his face and feeling his stubble.

He pulls away, smiling sleepily as his eyes run over my body. "I had an excellent time last night."

"Me too," I agree, feeling his hands venture down towards my ass. He pulls my bare body close to his, and I feel his morning wood press against me. "You never do get enough, do you?" I joke, smiling.

He grins and kisses me, pulling away to glance at the clock above the door. He lays back with a groan, placing his arm over his eyes. "What is it?" I ask.

"Work." He grunts.

I groan and snuggle my body into his side. "You're right," I say. "But it's my first day."

He turns his head and grins. "I'm so glad you're a leader now."

I smile and lean up to kiss him, the kiss gradually becoming more intense. "Eric," I groan, getting out of his embrace. "I gotta take a shower."

He smirks as he watches me walk towards the bathroom. I use a finger and motion him towards me, beckoning him to join. A sly, devilish smile paints itself on his face and he gets up and follows me in.

After a… hot shower, Eric and I begin to get ready for work. He dries himself off, running his hands through his hair as he looks in the mirror. "Shit," he mutters. "I don't have clothes here."

I frown, "Ya know," I begin. "There really should be a door between our apartments. Considering how much time we spend together, it's kinda inconvenient to have to keep going back out to the hallway."

He smirks, "Or," He suggests. "You could give me a drawer here, and I could give you a drawer at my place…"

I grin, setting my hand on the counter. "Did you just offer to take our relationship to the next level?"

A faint blush tints his cheeks, "Maybe."

"Well," I say. "Why don't you go get dressed and bring some of your clothes over before we go to work, and I'll bring some over tonight?"

He grins, "Tonight?" He teases. "After all the shit we've done the last 12 hours, you still want to hook up tonight?"

"You have a problem with it?" I ask, seductively placing my hand on his chest.

He immediately shakes his head, "Fuck no," He says. "I'd fuck you all day if I could."

"That's the plan." I smile, leaning up and kissing him. "Now go and put some clothes on so we can go do our actual jobs."

He kisses my forehead before leaving to his apartment, and I can't help but smile as I think about the man that has come to mean so much to me.

**hello! I am back! i've had part of this chapter done for a while, but i didn't sit down and finish it until the past couple of days. please review and let me know what you think- i've never written a sex scene before so please let me know how it was lmao **

**have a fantastic day! **


End file.
